Breathe
by oHONEYNUTcheerioso
Summary: Aerith comforts Zack after he has just defeated his mentor but sh gets a thank you she didn't expect! Based on one of my favorite cutscenes in CC with Zerith goodness!


**A/N:**

**Hey it's Honey here! And actually...I didn't write this story (I was updating the other one...). But here is Cheerios' little one shot about the adroableness that is Zack and Aerith :D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ff7 is not hers (or mine). boo  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Through the silence of the church, all she could hear was his uneven breath. The air wasn't cold, and even if it were, he was never really one to show it. He was so strong, always there to protect her and today it was her turn. She walked slowly to him, her steps shattering the silence, green eyes completely focused on the man shaking with anguish in front of her.

There were no words in her mind. No phrases appeared in her breath. Usually filled with an overflowing amount of comforting words, Aerith realized that for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. But she did know what to do.

She continued to walk towards the figure in sitting on the floor with his back to her. He was huddled over and seemed to be trying to take up as little space as possible. As if the pain wouldn't be able to find him that way. Instinctively, she dropped to the ground just behind where he sat and fluidly leaned forward to wrap her arms around him.

Peace filled her and she realized she hadn't been able to breathe properly until now. Seeing Zack in pain made her throat burn and caused her heart to try to escape out of her chest in attempts to join his. She lowered her head to his shoulder and unconsciously tilted her head to rest against his cheek, damp from tears.

Immediately, his tense muscles seemed to relax against the pressure and warmth of her embrace. Aerith held onto him even as he continued to cry and sat with him in silence for minutes or maybe hours. It didn't matter. Nothing else seemed to exist when they were together. Slowly, he began to regain control; his breathing became even and synchronized with hers.

Finally, he shifted moving from her embrace and for the first time that day she worried she might have crossed some line. Maybe he wanted to be alone; maybe he didn't want to be touched. He turned to face her and searched her face with his mako infused eyes and saw her fear and confusion. Slowly, he raised his callused hand to her perfectly smooth cheek and slowly brushed his fingers across it. He smiled at the pink that appeared in her cheeks and the look of bliss began to prevail in her eyes.

All she could do in response was to lightly brush away a few lingering tears on his face. When she raised her eyes to meet his she felt close to paralyzed. He leaned very close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He murmured, barely a centimeter away from her skin. He moved slightly and kissed each of her pink stained cheek, whispering his thanks again. Finally, he moved to her lips and gently kissed her with more emotion then she could have ever thought was possible.

Instead of murmuring thank you he commanded, "Breathe, Aerith!"

She was about to ask what he meant but then she realized that she had not taken a single breath since he had first gotten close to her. She gasped in air and began to laugh with Zack. She was quite thankful they were sitting on the floor or else she might have been the one to wake up to his voice and mistake him for an angel. But at this moment she doubted it could be a mistake.

His booming laughter filled the church as he watched her focus entirely on inhaling and exhaling. Her face displayed the same surprise that he felt; as if she could not believe she managed to forget to breathe. And at the moment it looked like she was working on remembering how to breathe.

His face slowly broke into a grin as he watched her. He loved the expressions she managed to make; Aerith was always surprising him in different ways.

He stood up and stretched his hand out to take hers. "Come on, let's go for a walk. You could definitely use some air."

She gazed into his eye and smiled. As she placed her small hand in his, she felt with all her heart that neither of them would ever have to face anything alone again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I just want to emphasis that we actually are TWO different people (me and Cheerios). It's just that I felt a little crazy writing this :P**

**Reviews are most appreciated :D as always! **

**~Honey  
**


End file.
